Episode 2: Age of Heroes (Part 2)
''Age of Heroes (Part 2) is the second episode of Storm Hawks'' Plot With the Aurora Stone stolen, every Sky Knight squadron in Atmos joining forces to retrieve it, only to fail miserably when the Dark Ace uses its power against them in a single blast against the entire Sky Knight fleet. Using the crystal to power her Storm Engine, Master Cyclonis plans to wipe out every terra in Atmos simultaneously. Meanwhile the Storm Hawks mount their own mission to retrieve the crystal, opting to use stealth over brute force. While the rest of his team sneaks in through Cyclonia's many underground passages which Stork and Piper take in the Condor and through use of donut carriers which Finn and Junko use for passage and for snacks, Aerrow provides a distraction on the outside, defeating Master Cyclonis' minions one by one, even the Dark Ace. Within the fortress, the team is aided by Starling, a lone Sky Knight who had infiltrated the Cyclonian ranks before the stone was even stolen. When Finn and Junko are on their way to open a hatch for Stork and Piper (though they have their own problem with the Raptors'RaptorsRaptors) Finn spies the Aurora Stone in Master Cyclonis's quarters and convinces Junko to help him get though they would abandon the plan. When they are just about to be successful they are discovered by the Master Cyclonis herself and are tossed INSIDE the Storm Engine to be vaporized and even though they try everything they can think of they can't break through. The Crew of the Condor gets stuck under the escape hatch while the Raptors approuch with a cannon. After defeating the Dark Ace (making him the only one to defeat the Dark Ace in a Sky Duel) Aerrow lands in the Main Hangar of the Cyclonian Fortress and is confronted by nearly fifty guards though one of them throws a gernade that stuns the rest of the guards and reveals herself to be Starling, a Sky Knight. When they arrive at Master Cyclonis' Storm Engine Starling fights Cyclonis but loses just before the Dark Ace arrives to backstab Aerrow. a Sky Knigh.t Ultimately, Aerrow is forced to destroy the Aurora Stone to stop the Storm Engine, freeing Finn and Junko who escape through the maintenance hatch and Junko's strength is enough to unlodge The Condor which lands on the Raptors though it doesn't kill them while Aerrow, Starling, and Radarr escape on Aerrows' Air Skimmer while the Storm Engine blows up and the Squadron return to Terra Atmosia and are questioned about their actions concerning the Aurora Stone but with Starling's testimony this is considered an acceptable loss. Unfortunately, their age still prevents the Storm Hawks from registering as an official squadron, though this no longer bothers them. The episode ends with Master Cyclonis waking the Dark Ace up while she uses her powers to rebuild the room the Storm Engine was in while predicting the battle for the Atmos has just begun. Appearances Characters *Aerrow *Master Cyclonis *Dark Ace *Ravess *Snipe *Finn *Junko *Piper *Stork *Starling *Radarr Crystals *Aurora Stone *Firebolt Crystal Squadrons *Storm Hawks *Talons *Raptors *Interceptors *Red Eagles *Rebel Ducks *Rex Guardians *Third Degree Burners *Neck Deeps *Absolute Zeros *Buff Buzzards *Screaming Queens Quotes Junko: I never thought I'd say this Finn, but I never want to see another donut again. Finn: Well you didn't have to eat half of them. Junko: Well we needed the room Junko: Finn, I just want you to know that, you're my best friend. Finn: Thanks pal, and I just want you to know it was me who broke your favorite buddy lamp. Junko: YOU SAID IT WAS THE WIND! Finn: Well it was kind of windy when I tripped over it. Trivia *The Aurora stone is destroyed at the end of the episode. 002 Age of Heroes Category:Article needs image